Romeo & Julieta (Black History)
by Richy Escorpy
Summary: Todos han escuchado una de las más famosas obras de William Shakespeare Romeo & Julieta, trágica y bella. Pero, ¿Quien realmente ha podido verla en la vida moderna?, tal vez muy pocos, pero los que conocieron está, sin duda no se equivocaron al decir que ambos eran en verdad el reflejo del otro, sin duda ellos nunca se debieron conocer ¿Se animan a que les cuente la historia?


_**Richy-kun: ¡Hola!, ¿Cómo están?, sé que para muchos les parecerá frustrante y algo malo de mi parte el que no haya actualizado muy seguido, pero pasaron muchas cosas, pero bueno, para no alargar el cuento hay una buena razón para ello **_ ¡Hola!, ¿Cómo están?, sé que para muchos les parecerá frustrante y algo malo de mi parte el que no haya actualizado muy seguido, pero pasaron muchas cosas, pero bueno, para no alargar el cuento hay una buena razón para ello **EXAMENES e ingreso a la UNIVERSIDAD **eso sí que es muy estresante, pero bueno para todos los que están leyendo esto les presento mi siguiente propuesta: **Romeo & Julieta (Black History) **espero que les guste, pues el motivo de esto es para conmemorar y darle este pequeño presente a mi senpai: _**Citlalli Mildred Pacheco López;**_ porque ella siempre me anima con sus comentarios y reviews, que me ha dejado crecer como escritor con sus comentarios y aportes, que como siempre me han hecho que mejore, y eso enserio lo aprecio y mucho, por lo que desde donde quiera que este, le deseo que este bien y que siga así como una escritora genial y muy buena, y eso lo pueden ver en sus historias que son espectaculares, y cómo invitación al público que lee _**RinXLen**_, les invito a leerlos, los pueden encontrar entre mis historias favoritas, les juro que no se arrepentirán, y le doy una felicitación como su kuhai, que uno de los fics que más me gusta llegara a más de los +100 reviews, _**Cosas de Tú y Yo**_; léanlo se los juró no se arrepentirán, bueno me despido, espero que le guste mi pequeño obsequio a Citlalli-senpai, pero le aseguro que si usted me lo pide le hare una continuación, feliz o que sea de acuerdo a sus gustos, usted me dirá…

Una nota puede leer la canción que use al seguir las letras en negritas con algunos párrafos…

**_Una cosa más… la canción de Romeo & Julieta de Santa RM, no es de mi propiedad._**

**_Disclaimer: Los Vocaloids no son de mi propiedad, solo lo uso con fines de diversión, así como para dar a conocer esta historias, Vocaloid no me pertenecen si no a Yamaha Corporation, para representarlos, en este fic, que no tiene fines de lucro, sino que es un fic de un Fan para Fans. Así que sin demora El fic._**

* * *

Todos han escuchado alguna vez una de las más famosas obras de William Shakespeare, Romeo & Julieta, una obra trágica y sumamente bella…

Pero…

¿Quien realmente ha podido verla en la vida moderna?, tal vez muy pocos, pero los que conocieron está, sin duda no se equivocaron al decir que ambos eran en verdad el reflejo del otro, sin duda ellos nunca se debieron conocer…

_¿Se animan a que les cuente la historia de este Romeo y está Julieta?..._

* * *

_**Julieta…**_

Muchos se imaginaran a una chica intachable, bondadosa y frágil, pero Rin Asakura no lo era o al menos no por completo…

De acuerdo a los múltiples periódicos y revistas sinfín, nadie podía estar más de acuerdo que el gran poderío que tenía las empresas Asakura, el peso que cargaban era mucho, siendo el líder en el mercado, el más aclamado por sus productos y acciones millonarias a lo largo del mundo, en materia de salud y avances tecnológicos, que le aseguraban siempre el puesto de honor, y ni que decir de su propietario, que siempre estaba en conferencias y reuniones importantes en países de todo el continente Europeo y América, sin duda supo construir este gran imperio desde cero…

Sin embargo lo que muchos veían y realmente querían era sin duda conocer o al menos mirar a la joya detrás de aquel audaz empresario… su hija… la sucesora de aquel imponente imperio financiero…

_Rin Asakura ..._

Una joven que sumamente guapa, y adinerada, pero lo que nadie sabía a excepción de los que convivían y acontecía su vida diaria dentro de su gran esfera social era su actitud, siempre altanera y soberbia, pero sobre todo… orgullosa…

Cómo era costumbre, su padre León Asakura se marchaba por otra temporada, dejando a su hija a cargo de la mansión y de sus estudios, León quería que su hija pudiera salir adelante y ser como él, o al menos como su difunta esposa, Lola Asakura, una bella mujer que lo cautivo… y la prueba de ese amor era su hija frente a él, que lo miraba con una sonrisa…

_**Despidiéndose de papá con un beso y un te quiero…**_

Le dedico un último adiós a su padre, confiando en ella, ambos se despidieron en el aeropuerto, varios guardaespaldas esperaban por que la joven ama se despidiera de su padre, que tenía que hacer una larga temporada en Londres, y aunque no se sabe cuando regresara, _**tal vez sea sólo un mes o más, nunca es exacto…**_

Ella se ríe en el interior, mientras ve a su papá abordar el avión, ya lo tenía todo en mente, planeaba divertirse como siempre en una noche loca sinfín…

Como era costumbre, visitando antros y clubes, siempre riendo y regodeándose como si no hubiera mañana, derrochando el dinero sin preocuparse, siempre con una par de amigas y amigos que nunca se perdían sus fiestas de su amiga rubia, acompañándola sin falta, siendo amigas desde pequeñas… Una peli-rosa y una agua-marina, señoritas de la alta sociedad le aconsejan que siga bebiendo con ellas…

_**Vodka y Whiskys,**_ copa tras copa, bebiendo hasta desfallecer, deteniéndose un momento para ir al baño y mirarse de nuevo en el espejo, _**polveándose la nariz, **_fue contemplando su perfecta figura, sabiendo que sus amigas envidiaban eso y más… riéndose y acodando de nuevo su cabello, _**vuelve…**_

Bajo los efectos del alcohol seduce a chicos y chicas sin restricciones, besándolos y divirtiéndose, al verlos caer con unas simples palabras que bastaban para ir ligándolos…

Acompañada de su belleza que nunca le había fallado… y mucho menos cuando la usa para algo que ella quiere… _**Todo eso hace mientras se sirve otra y bebe…**_

Mirando su reloj de mano… suspiro divertida, _**son las 4 pm**_, la noche aun es joven, haciendo una infinidad de llamadas, fue asegurándose que la fiesta siguiera en su casa_**… Un chico y una chica la acompañan para ver que pasa**_… su amiga Gumi y Mikou sin duda le incitaron a manejar, mientras ambos se besaban y se entregaban sin parar en la parte de atrás…

_**En el camino viajaban a gran velocidad**_, sin percatarse de lo que estaba por suceder al pisar el acelerador a todo lo que da, un sonido sordo fue todo lo que se escucho…

Todo fue tan rápido, no se dio cuenta en que momento fue que _**se atravesó un chico en su camino, y ella**_ apenas y lo logró _**esquivar**_, _**pero su auto golpea y se estrella con otro más… empieza a girar y se estrella con otro más…**_

Entre el humo nada se puede apreciar, _**sus compañeros no salen**_, _**solo ella sobrevive, un chico **_que pasaba _**la rescata y aquí**_ su _**historia se escribe**_…

* * *

_**Romeo ...**_

De una de las zonas rurales más pobres, el creció, el mayor de tres hermanos, siempre humilde y cumplido, cuidando y velando por ellos, dándolo todo por que crezcan mejor y sean personas de bien, no como él…

_**Sus padres se marcharon en busca del sueño**_ americano…

Dejándolo a la corta edad de 16 años con todas sus responsabilidades, siempre diciendo mentiras inocentes a sus hermanitos de que mamá y papá pronto regresaran, que ya no lloren más, no hay más que temer, el nunca dejara, que a su lado el siempre pendiente estará, de que nada les faltara…

_**Teniendo que trabajar a como pueda**_, _**trabajando más 15 horas, tuvo que dejar la escuela**_, entre trabajos y jornadas arduas y largas, que denigrarían a cualquiera, el siguió en pie, por la meta de labrarles un futuro a sus hermanitos que dependen únicamente de él. Aunque poco a poco sus sueños se hacían más lejanos, a él no le importa si era por el bien de esos angelitos que el mismo cuidara y protegerá de cualquiera que intente dañarlos.

_**En sus tardes, siempre acompañado de un amigo que se dedica a robar, **_su melena purpura y sus antecedente oscuros en la correccional, siendo un pandillero de primera, aunque fiel con él, le enseño de los trucos y aprendiendo de los maladros, fue labrándose un nombre que esparcían las malas lenguas…

Un día se acercó a _**él y le dice**_ que cerca de _**aquí hay un rico que tiene para tirar**_, él le explica que _**si le ayuda se reparten en mitades **_podrá hacerse de dinero fácil para mantener a sus hermanos, que para él son como sus sobrinos, replicándole que si alguna vez él le ha fallado, él entiende su punto, y suspirando cansado fueron planeando el atraco, aunque para Len, aun _**teniendo miedo **_de que él plan no llegara a funcionar, pone como prioridad a su familia_**, el miedo de que no coman sus carnales, termina por aceptar**_, se jura que dará todo lo que pueda para que ellos vivan felices, estrecha su mano con el _samurái _y deciden al final el día en que llevaran a cabo el plan…

Mirando en alto su calendario, se fija de que _**hoy es el día y nada puede marchar mal**_, la noche cae e ingresan a la mansión con el sigilo del _rayo oscuro y el samurái; _ tomando todo lo que pueden hallar, dinero, joyas y recuerdos hermosos, todos se llevan sin dejar rastro alguno de ellos, los robaron y se marcharon de ahí, dejando en la penumbra de la noche los rastros de las sombras, como si nunca hubieran estado ahí…

Corrieron hasta llegar frente a la plaza del pueblo, manteniendo el aliento, ambos sonrieron porque _**el atentado estaba echo y consiguieron el botín, toma su parte y el dinero lo guarda en el calcetín… **_el aprieta sus puños decepcionado de su persona, se maldice por debajo, suspirando cansado, esa vida que había formado algún día lo ha de pagar… mira su amigo que corre con prisa, gritándole a lo lejos que no sé preocupe, _**diciéndole que comprara botellas**_…

_**Mientras un carro pasa rápido y casi lo atropella… rueda y se estrella solo una sobrevive…**_

_**Len va y le ayuda y aquí su historia se escribe…**_

* * *

_**Con todo el dinero que roba**_ _Len_ _**logra pagar una cuenta**_ _enorme, todo por_ _**culpa de su amigo**_… pero se sigue sintiendo culpable… se mira y golpea a la pared por haber formado parte, no le queda de otra que dejar todo de lado y no mirar hacia atrás, aun le queda intentar resolver las cosas, pararse y volver a luchar, la vida sigue y por sus hermanos y _**ella**_ continuara…

Trabajando a cada instante que puede, logra cumplir su promesa, _**visitando a diario a su Julieta que está en la cama**_…

La mira, y comprueba que tan bella es, **como un ángel** se ve **tan frágil como porcelana**. Ambos se fueron haciendo cercanos, hasta el punto de **prometerle no dejarla nunca**, sintiendo la inmensa necesidad de escribirle **entre papeles bellos poemas le apunta**, su **Julieta se enamora demasiado**, y como un amor que de un percance nació, ambos **se prometen pase lo que pase que siempre estarán a su lado**…

**El tiempo** fue **pasando y ella sale del hospital**, fue un día perfecto, Len se siente completo y feliz al verla sonreír así, tras un par de horas **le pregunta, que cuando se marche a casa, que si la puede acompañar**, ella acepta, mostrando una sonrisa sincera, Len se da cuenta de lo que siente por ella. Rin se dio cuenta de lo que sentía al darse cuenta de sus cuidados y muestras de afecto sincero, sintiéndose tan feliz, le dijo que **ella le pagara todo lo que el pagó, **entre platicas y rizas el primer beso ocurrió, siendo perfecto para ambos, lento y pausado, sus almas paz alcanzaron, besándose con pausa y amor, se fundieron y conocieron el amor…

**Llegando a casa ella se baja del taxi y el (no), **diciéndole, a **"Julieta me marcho y todo termino"…**

**Julieta siente que se muere no sabe que ocurrió, **sus lágrimas cayendo de sus mejillas, sus pasos flanquearon al ver cómo Romeo se da la vuelta y corre, sin saber que Len** se muere por dentro porque es donde robo…**

Nunca uno puede entender las razones del corazón, resultándote que a veces el amor resulta ilógico, las palabras pocas e idiotas, pero aun te queda un rayo de esperanza, por eso cuando el destino de nuevo los una, al mirarse comprenderán quizás… sólo quizás, el dolor y el amor sean sólo la otra mitad del otro…

* * *

_**Richy-kun se despide:**_ ¡Oh!, cielos, si los que están leyendo esto lograron leerlo todo se los agradezco, bueno, desde hace un tiempo he querido escribirle un regalo a ti senpai, por lo que tal vez no le hay gustado pero enserio quería darle algo acorde a sus gustos y pues esto surgió, pero bueno si usted gusta escribiré un epilogo y le daré un final, si logré hacer que le gustara cumplí mi cometido…

Y a todos los que aman a esta pareja, les daría un enorme gracias si me dijeran lo que piensan y que quisieran que mejorara en mis historias, recuerden que sus opiniones son muy importantes, y sobre todo me gusta siempre hablar con ustedes… gracias…

Gracias por ser mi amiga _Citlalli_, y sobre todo por darme siempre su apoyo, se lo agradezco y mucho, nos vemos hasta la próxima… y sobre todo espero que este bien… ¡Nos vemos!...

_**Sin ellos ... Minna-san ...**_


End file.
